This invention relates to an improved surgical skin/fascia stapling instrument. The instrument contains a plurality of staples, and allows a single staple to be formed and removed from the instrument.
An improved surgical stapler has been invented. The stapler comprises means for forming a staple and means for activating the forming means.
The forming means have an anvil surface terminating in a movable flange and a track movably containing a forming blade. The activating means is cooperatively attached to the forming means.
The improvement comprises the anvil surface having a boss and the forming blade having an opening. The anvil surface boss has an arcuate motion which is dependent on the linear motion of the forming blade opening. The boss moves into the opening as the forming blade approaches the flange, and the boss moves out of the opening as the forming blade retracts from the flange. The anvil flange is in substantial alignment with the forming blade when the boss is in the opening so that a staple can be formed on the flange by the forming blade, and the anvil flange is taken out of alignment with the forming blade as the boss moves out of the opening.
In one embodiment, the anvil surface and flange is biased relative to the forming blade. In another embodiment, the anvil surface and flange is cantilevered.
In yet another embodiment, the forming means has a first track movably containing a plurality of staples and the forming blade is movably contained on a second track. In still another embodiment, the boss moves into the opening essentially after zero travel of the forming blade toward the anvil flange such that the anvil flange is in substantial alignment with the forming blade before or as the distal portion of the forming blade contacts the proximal staple from the plurality of staples.
Another improved surgical stapler has been invented. The stapler comprises a housing, means for forming a staple, and means for activating the forming means. The forming means has an anvil surface terminating in a movable flange and a track movably containing a forming blade. The activating means is cooperatively attached to the forming means. The improvement comprises the anvil surface having a boss, the forming blade having an opening, and, relative to the anvil flange, a formed staple stripping surface adjacent at least two opposing sides of the anvil flange. The anvil surface boss has an arcuate motion which is dependent on the linear motion of the forming blade spring. The boss moves into the opening as the forming blade approaches the flange, and the boss moves out of the opening as the forming blade retracts from the flange. The anvil flange is in substantial alignment with the forming blade when the boss is in the opening so that a staple can be formed on the flange by the forming blade, and the anvil flange is taken out of alignment with the forming blade as the boss moves out of the opening so that the formed staple on the flange can be stripped off the flange by the stationary stripping surface.
In one embodiment, the housing has a handle. In another embodiment, the housing has a magazine. In yet another embodiment, the stationary stripping surface is contained on the housing, on the handle, or on the magazine.
Other embodiments to the improved stapler are wherein the anvil surface and flange is biased relative to the forming blade; wherein the anvil surface and flange is cantilevered; wherein the forming means has a first track movably containing a plurality of staples and the forming blade is movably contained on a second track; and wherein the boss moves into the opening essentially after zero travel of the forming blade toward said anvil flange such that the anvil flange is in substantial alignment with the forming blade before or as the distal portion of the forming blade contacts the proximal staple from the plurality of staples.